A gold pair of boots costs $$40$, and a red jacket costs $$8$. The gold pair of boots costs how many times as much as the red jacket costs?
Explanation: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the red jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $8$ $$40 \div $8 = 5$ The gold pair of boots costs $5$ times as much as the red jacket costs.